2nd Year At Barden
by xxAnnabelMxx
Summary: We follow Beca through her second year at Barden, never thought she would like that place but she loves it. Follow her ups and downs. My summaries suck so go and see how good this story is, read it and review it please!
1. Arriving At Barden

**This is one of my first stories so please review so then I know whether there is any point in carrying on, and if there is then I will update soon as I'm on Study Leave **

**Beca POV**

I can't believe I'm back here again! If you would have told me this time last year that I would be in Barden University for a second year then I would probably punch you! But here I am, back again with all of my friends and my very nerdy boyfriend, Jesse. See, though the summer I have kept touch with everyone, even meeting up with them. And one of the shocks that I got was that Amy was now with Bumper! I never thought that would happen although I was suspicious when she had Bumper's number on her phone. Stacie is now in a relationship with another Treble, Unicycle, I guess that means that the oath is definitely out the window although it already was.

I'm sat down at mine and Jesse's tree in the courtyard waiting to meet up with him when all of a sudden a pair of hands go round my eyes and someone whispers in my ear "Hey Million Dollar Baby," I smiled and then turned to give him a kiss on his lips "I thought you didn't like PDA?" Jesse asks me so I answer with "I don't but I haven't seen you in over a month." He just smiled that goofy smile at me, "Don't smile like that nerd or I will never do PDA again." He pouted at me and looked like a 5 year old kid, so I decided that I would kiss away his pout because he was just annoying me.

"Come on nerd we have to go to the auditions or Fat Amy will try to take over, and then she'll only let people in that can do mermaid dancing!" I said, Jesse just laughed at me and stood up pulling me with him. We walked to the auditorium hand in hand. I started to think about the times that I would laugh at the girls that were always with their boyfriends and couldn't stand being away from them because they were so in love, but now I'm one of these girls but I don't know if I can tell him I love him yet, it may ruin our relationship. "Yo, Shawshank why are you just standing there let's get these aca-bitches auditioned!" Fat Amy shouted to me, I walked down to her and sat down next to her looking at the trophy that we are so gunna win again. Justin and Tommy went through their whole speech and asked us what song to pick, me and the Bellas looked at each other and nodded, we had already talked about it before! "All right nerds! Let's go with Rihanna Umbrella," I said, if they couldn't do this song then they couldn't join the Bellas, it's a fairly easy song to sing acapella. They all came out and sang there points, out of about 40 people auditioning only about 3 of the girls were actually good, luckily we only needed replacements for Aubrey and Chloe, but none of the girls could hit the bass notes that Chloe could so we're gunna have to do something amazing for the shows.

The Trebles came over and sat by us when Fat Amy just came out with "Beca you are gunna change the oath? Otherwise we're gunna have to get wolves to come and tear your vocal chords out?" All of the Trebles looked at us and I replied with "I am gunna change it but you wouldn't have to do that" Fat Amy looked at me and then just goes "Hold up you haven't been treble-boned?"

"No Fat Amy. Right I think I should explain to you idiots what Amy is going on about. Basically in the oath it said that if we had sexual relationship with a Treble our vocal chords would be ripped out by wolves! And then treble-boned means that you have had sex with a Treble and before Fat Amy even says this a toner is a musical boner. There now I won't have to explain again when Amy goes off like this. " I finally finished with the little speech when Stacie goes "Yep and Beca has a toner for Jesse, well that's what Aubrey said to me after hood night," I just glared at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Jesse smirked "So Beca you have a toner for me?"

"Nope, that's just my dick," I said. Fat Amy just started laughing at me and walked away, probably to call Bumper even though he is a right asshole! "Right who are we gunna accept into the Bellas? Btw Trebles you all need to get lost so that we can decide," I said to them, they all just walked away to decide who they were going to pick to replace Bumper and Donald. "Well I think Charlotte, Sarah and Shania were really good. They could be amazing aca-bitches once we're finished with them," Stacie said to us. We all nodded in agreement just as Fat Amy walked in, "Yo Amy will you get the new recruits for aca-initiation?" I asked her and she nodded with an evil grin, I knew she would love to kidnap the girls and bring them to the hall. It looked like the Trebles had only just reached their decision too so I told the girls to go and get ready for the aca-initiation and meet back in the hall an hour later. I walked out of the auditorium to see Jesse waiting for me, "Got everyone to fill Chloe and Aubrey's place?" "Yep but they don't have the bass notes that Chloe did so I'm going to have to get an amazing mix to try and up our game," I told him. He nodded and grabbed my hand "We have found a couple of replacements, obviously none as good as me," he told me in a cocky tone. I just looked at him with an eyebrow raised and started to laugh at him. " Well I better go and get ready for aca-initiation and then hood night, see you later," I said to him and gave him a kiss, god I missed his lips!

I went back to the Bellas House, yes we finally got one after winning the finals, to find all of the girls on the floor in the living room "What are you guys all doing here and where is Fat Amy?" I asked them. "Fat Amy went to get the new girls and we were waiting for you to come back so we could go the aca-initiation together," Cynthia-Rose told me I just nodded and said "Well I'll be two minutes and then we can go," I went upstairs to the room that I actually shared with Fat Amy and got changed into the pair of high waisted jeans I wore at the finals last year with a red lace top. "Let's go aca-bitches," I called out to them and we walked to the auditorium.

**There we go there is my first chapter please review and tell me if it's actually any good, peace out! **


	2. Aca-Initiation

**So this is my second chapter so I hope you guys like this**

Beca's POV

"Yo bitches I kidnapped these guys for you," we heard Fat Amy shout to us, as we walk into view I see all of the candles lit up like last time and also three girls with bags on their heads. They were all shaking and I could tell that whatever Fat Amy had done to the girls to capture them has scared them immensely. I nodded at Amy and she pulled off the bags "Hey aca-bitches I firstly want to start off by apologising for however Amy may have brought you here although I don't want to know. Secondly we have picked you guys to join the Barden Bellas so here are your scarves, you need to put them in your right hand and repeat this oath after me. I, sing you name, promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women. Welcome to the Bellas girls." I smiled at them.

"Wait, you've taken part of the oath out, so does that mean that the hunter can hunt?" Stace asked me, I nodded at her and she did this little happy dance. I just started to laugh and looked at the new girls, "So are you excited to be in the Bellas?" They all squealed, "Well I'll take that as a yes, by the way my name is Beca and I'm sure that tonight you will get to know the others names, so let's go to the party down at the stage." They all followed me out to the party, I could hear them all talking behind me and getting to know each other. "BECAW, BECAW!" I heard, I looked over to see Jesse. "Okay you guys can go chat and mingle I have to put up with this drunk nerd," I said to them, the old Bellas just looked at me with a knowing look but they all walked away.

"Hey are you drunk already? Can you stand up right or are you gunna fall over?" I asked Jesse. He shook his head and then came up and kissed me, I just kissed back, god I loved this guy. Did I just think that, god I am definitely turning into one of those girls! I pushed him away "Yep you're defiantly drunk I can taste the alcohol." He just laughed at me and dragged me down to the keg. "Flatbutt you are so gunna do a keg stand even if I have to force you to do it!" Fat Amy said to me then proceed to pick me up and shove my face down by the keg, I grabbed the end and put it into my mouth knowing that I have no choice on whether or not to do it, Stacie turnt it so it came on and all I could taste and see was beer because it was going all over my face. After a couple of minutes Amy finally put me down, and because it was me I had to stumble and nearly fall but luckily Jesse was there to catch me before I fell flat on my face. "Now I think it's you that's the one that is drunk not me," he said to me. "Yeah, yeah I just fell on that rock," I said back to him "Oh which one, oh that imaginary one there?" Jesse asked me while laughing loads. I just glared at him. "Hey Beca can I talk to you for a minute?" The new girl, Charlotte asked me, I just nodded and followed her to a more private area.

"Um, well I just wanted to ask you if you know this guy, he's in my music theory and he's really cute but apparently he has a girlfriend?" Charlotte asked me. "Yeah go on, what does he look like?" I asked her feeling very suspicious . "Well I think it was that guy that you were talking to when I came to talk to you," she told me, I just looked at her, great someone from the Bellas fancies my boyfriend. "Well that's Jesse, he's actually my boyfriend," I told her she looked a little shocked but then covered it up and started to blush. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, and I will never go after him when you're with him," Charlotte told me. I just smiled and said back "Don't worry about it, and I will never tell anyone about this. I trust you don't you worry maybe find someone else. Hey, Jesse's best friend is single and he' so cute and also single. His names Benji and he's the one in the cape, I know he looks weird but he's so sweet it's unbelievable." She looked over at Benji and smiled "Okay, I may just go and talk to him. Thanks Beca I'm so sorry," she said to me then walked away to go and talk to Benji, I think I may have just started a great new relationship. I walked back to Jesse who was talking to Amy, I managed to overhear "Yeah I still keep in touch with Bumper; thank god Flatbutt got rid of the oath." I walked the rest of the way to Jesse and said to Fat Amy, "So you and Bumper, I knew something was going on between you two when you said about having his number, I think its awesome dude." She just looked at me and then walked away to go and see Stacie who had a large group of Trebles crowded around her, when she said he was a hunter I didn't think she actually meant it!

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Jesse whispered in my ear, his breath ticking the back of my neck causing me to shiver. "I'm thinking about how Stacie said that he was a hunter and I never actually thought she meant it. I mean that has to be every single Treble that doesn't have a girlfriend." I said back to him, he just looked confused at me so I decided to make that an understanding face "She calls her female parts a dude, on one of the first meetings we had as Bellas Aubrey was talking about getting treble boned and all of that which was one of the weirdest conversations that I've ever had. " He didn't look as confused now which was a good thing cus then I don't have to tell him again.

"Come on let's go back to the house and then we can get up earlier than this lot and see what happened during the night, like who hooked up etc," I said to him while dragging him back to the Bellas house. "You can stay with me cus then we can help each other with our hangovers in the morning." He just nodded. I fumbled around in my pocket to find the keys, which I eventually did and shoved them into the lock and unlock the door. Me and Jesse went upstairs into my bed and fell asleep like as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

**The end, wow two chapters in one day hope you love this chapter too, Peace Out **


	3. The Day After

**Third chapter of this story wow I'm on a role! Well tell me if you like it, and if you like the whole story. By the way there is a bit of swearing in this just gunna give a fair warning. **

Beca's POV

I woke up with a start, hearing a bang come from downstairs, I could hardly remember last night but I did know Jesse came with me and we did nothing or else I would have been freaking out right now. I got up and ran down the stairs to find all of the girls in the kitchen with flour and eggs and bacon thrown on each other and the kitchen. "What the hell happened in here?" I asked them, they all just looked at me "Don't just look at me tell me, and you guys will be cleaning this up." Finally one of the new girls spoke up "Umm well we were gunna make breakfast but each of us wanted to be in charge, then Fat Amy started to throw flour at everyone and then it became a food fight. Also the pans fell on the floor which probably woke you up." "Thanks Shania at least someone will tell me, I say that we all go and clean up and get ready then meet down here in an hour and go out for breakfast," I told them, they all nodded at me and started to grab cloths to clean up, I thought that I should since I'd never get back to sleep and the girls would probably knock something else off.

"OMG why did you not tell us you got treble boned last night?" Stacie said to me, I looked up and saw Jesse walking down the last steps. I just ignored them and went to grab him so paracetamol and a glass of water. By the time I had got everything he was standing at the door in the kitchen with a weird look on his face, probably because he's seen the girls and the mess in the kitchen. "Here you go, it will help with the hangover," I said passing him the tablets and the water, he just nodded his thanks. "And girls I did not get treble boned last night Jesse just stayed the night," I said looking at them "Yeah right you were so getting so Flatbutt," Fat Amy said to us. We just laughed and shook or heads at her. "Well I'm gunna go and get ready for today I'll see you later Million Dollar Baby," he said to me while giving me a kiss, obviously not too much PDA.

Once he had walked out I saw all the girls giving me a knowing look, even though we didn't do anything. "You guys just clean this up otherwise we won't have time to go to breakfast before one of our first classes," I said to them and then ran up to my room to get dressed, obviously with my normal 'scary' ear spike and my eye make-up. When I got back down the stairs I saw a couple of the girls had gone to clean up but some were already finished so I sat down with them. "I swear that Fat Amy always takes the longest to get ready," Stacie said while walking down the stairs with every other girl except Amy. We all just laughed as we see Amy walking down the stairs saying "No I don't aca-bitch I just need to perfect this hot piece of ass." "Well now that everyone is here let's go to cafe and get breakfast, hopefully we'll get something nice and actually have time thanks to Fat Amy taking ages," I said to the girls. They all just laughed and we all got up to go to the cafe which was a 10 minute walk from the university, on the whole walk there Amy was just moaning and moaning about having to do horizontal walking as she preferred vertical walking.

When we walked into the cafe we saw the Trebles there, obviously having the same thoughts as us, but we didn't want to sit near them as we had only seen them the night before so we just sat opposite them. They waved so we waved back before the waitress came over to our table, "Hello girls what do you want today?" She asked us with Fat Amy replying "We all want a cooked English breakfast and we'll all have coke thanks." We all just looked at her like she had grown another head, she knew what all of us wanted for breakfast but it was probably obvious as it's the perfect thing to eat when recovering from a hangover. She then passed over an envelope to me saying "This came in the mail for you." I just nodded and put it in my bag because I had a feeling what it was and I didn't want to open it in front of my friends. "Aren't you gunna open the letter Flatbutt?" Fat Amy asked me as the waitress came with our orders, I just shook my head and said "Nope it's probably some junk mail or summin so I'll just open it later."

When we were eating our breakfast I could feel eyes on me at all times so looked around to find the culprit, I saw someone that I would never see again. I got up and walked over to him and slid into his booth "Hey Jerkass what are you doing here? Come to stalk me like normal?" "Nope bitch why would you think everything is about you?" He said to me, I could feel the Trebles and the Bellas eye on me and this jerk, I knew that they could hear everything we said. "You don't need to be here, to be near me I thought that was what I told you the last time I saw you. I said I didn't need you and your shit when I had shit of my own going on! You just need to leave me alone," I said and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He got up and sat next to me pulling me into him to hug me, "Hey, hey you're alright now, but I know that you miss me cus I miss you we were best friends before all that shit went down and I don't see why we can't go back to what we were. I'm sorry about your friend and your parents and everything that went down, and I wish I could turn back time and be there for you when everything happened but I'm here now and I want to make it up to you. Here is my new address and phone number we need to meet up soon." He said to me while giving me a piece of paper, he then got up and gave me a hug saying "I need to go I have a job interview so I'll see you soon." I just nodded as he left when all of the Bellas and Trebles came over to me.

"Who was that guy and what was he going on about?" Jesse asked me as he sat down. "As you could tell from the conversation he was my best friend back in senior year.."

**I'm gunna leave it there on a cliffhanger so that you guys will want to read on. Please review as the more reviews I get the more of this story I will write, also if you wanna give me any suggestions for this story please do so, so peace out. **


	4. Explanation And Class

**Whoop chapter 4, hope you guys like this story, if not review and tell me what's wrong. Thanks for the reviews so far makes me feel much more confident about this story. By THE WAY i Own nothing except the plot line to this story! :D And I even got some inspiration from Hellcats. Now on with the show.. **

Beca's POV

"As you could tell from the conversation he was my best friend back in senior year but halfway through loads of shit happened, and he had to leave. After he left one of my friends got killed by a drunk driver who swerved on a patch of ice and hit her, I was there when it happened and I just couldn't believe what was happening. Then about a month or two later my parents got a divorce after my mother had found many clues that my dad had been cheating, one being when I was 5 and she found an earring in the car. My mother even said to me that I was only born to save their marriage and that was why I'm such a messed up kid but I know that she's just a major bitch anyway." I was telling them, they all looked at my sympathetically but also shocked as to how much happened to me during that year. "That was Brody my friend then, when he went he just left not telling me where he was going but now he's back and hopefully we can go back to being friends and sort out our shit." Jesse gave me a side hug and said "Well I reckon you guys will be, you went through a lot and that's why you closed yourself off, but you've let us in so you can let him back in." I just smiled and replied with "Yeah I will but let's go back to school cus if my dad finds out that I might have missed class then he will personally kill me."

We all got up and left to get to class on time, unfortunately I had Law and all because dad thinks that my DJing won't go anywhere which is a total lie. When I've finished Barden I'm going to LA and I thought that I would go no matter what, but now it also depends on Jessie if we're still together. When I walked into the lecture I could see the teacher glaring at me "Ms Mitchell you're late," he yelled up to me. So I yelled back to him "Yeah by like a minute that's not even punishable." He just kept on glaring at me but continued to talk to the class as I took my seat, and had to get the heaviest books I've even seen, out of my bag to do this stupid class only to be told by Mr Grumpy that we didn't actually need them. He called me down and this nerdy kid called Dylan to come down to see him, I knew that it wouldn't be bad news cus Dylan could never do anything bad in his life. "I've put you two on a project together to see how well you can work and how good of a lawyer you are at the moment. There is a case in a prison, his name is Aaron and he has been accused of breaking and entering and also burglary, now I don't know if he is guilty or not but this is something you are going to have to find out. If he's not guilty you will be the ones to defend him in court with me, as I am a qualified lawyer and can pass things through the bar." I just nodded knowing that I would have to do this whether I wanted to or not and Dylan wasn't such a bad partner. "What about the Bellas? I still have to train them in my spare time," I told him, he just looked at me and said "You're gunna have to figure out the way to split that yourself, maybe by getting a co-captain who would take over if you can't make it." That was actually a good idea, maybe Mr Grumpy is quite smart, in the middle of this thought the bell rang so I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote my number down and threw it at Dylan telling him to call me as I was running out of the door. You see I had Bellas practise which was on the other side of the grounds and if I was late I know that Aubrey, who was visiting with Chloe, would chew my head off and I couldn't take that again after last year.

I ran into the Bellas hall to find that all of the Bellas were there and I was the last, and could see Aubrey's death glare aimed towards me. "A Bella captain should never be late or not arrive to a Bellas meeting," I just said to her "Stop trying to chew my head off, I had law in the other side of campus, anyway why are the Troubletones here?" I literally only just noticed them all sat there with Bumper in the front, how the hell did he get in here he was meant to have graduated.

"We're here cus that bat crazy bitch has got something in her mind," Bumper yelled to me, I just looked at him and said "I thought you graduated? I swear you're not allowed on campus especially because you're a pervert." He just looked at me and replied with "I'm allowed on campus cus they love me. Plus, my girlfriend, your very own team mate Fat Amy, goes here they let me in as a visitor to her," he was looking really smug which I hate so I just glared at him and turned away, "Beca there is no need to try and scare off the boys they are here to help us with an invite that we have gotten from another house, one to sing. But only if the two teams come together and I know that you got rid of the oath because you still have that toner for Jesse, but you two shouldn't be so friendly, you're competing teams," Aubrey said to me I just glared back. "Hey Aubrey the rules have changed and so have the Bellas since the other girls were captain so the dynamics would change to, it's good there friends less time of sabotage and more time to practise," Chloe told Aubrey while smiling at me, that girl never fails to creep me out I mean that smile I'm just hoping that she doesn't decide to come into the show with me. "Hey Chloe, just thought I'd say in the next couple of days when you're here can u refrain from coming into my shower!" I said to her while everyone was laughing.

**Sorry guys that's all I've got in me but please review and recommend! **** Peace. **


End file.
